


Dreville: You should take a break.

by Readingfanfics



Series: Prompts [99]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco works too much, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, friends - Freeform, the beginning of the potential for something more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25064941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: “You should take a break.” Neville stood next to Draco, watching him as he measured out some foxglove.“I would love to but this has to be done by tomorrow. I can’t afford any errors, not at this stage of the training.” Draco replied, his face in total concentration as he added the foxglove to his potion. There was a relieved sigh when the potion turned a bright orange, so bright Neville had to close his eyes for a moment.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Draco Malfoy
Series: Prompts [99]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/545386
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Dreville: You should take a break.

“ **You should take a break.** ” Neville stood next to Draco, watching him as he measured out some foxglove. 

“I would love to but this has to be done by tomorrow. I can’t afford any errors, not at this stage of the training.” Draco replied, his face in total concentration as he added the foxglove to his potion. There was a relieved sigh when the potion turned a bright orange, so bright Neville had to close his eyes for a moment. 

Draco was already up and checking another brew, frowning into the cauldron before taking out his notebook and jotting down some lines. Neville hid his jawn behind his hand before rubbing his arms. Winter really was settling in now. 

“You don’t have to stay, Nev.” Draco said, a softness in his eyes when he turned and looked at him. Neville’s heart melted, brushing away Draco’s comment as he looked around the room. It seemed like several things had exploded in it but knowing Draco’s skill in potions that was hardly likely to happen. Still, the room was full with flask and bottles, different cauldron’s containing potions that were bubbling away, stacks of parchment and books sitting on his desk as Draco went from place to place, his notebook always in hand. Ever since Neville had bought it for him, he’d used it and it made Neville dangerous happy whenever he saw it. 

“Can I help?” Neville asked, sticking his tongue out when Draco pulled a face. His skills in potions had improved in the last years after the war but he still wasn’t anywhere near Draco’s level. He was more than happy to supply Draco the plants and herbs he needed but whenever he did need a potion he always asked Draco to make it. Somewhere along the way that business arrangement had turned into something more and now Neville couldn’t imagine a life without Draco in it. 

“You can sit down and cut up some gurdyroot. Do wear gloves or your hands will smell all day.” 

“It’s hardly day now, Draco. Do you even know how long you’ve been in here?” Neville asked, taking the gloves Draco brought him. Draco blinked for a moment, taking a look outside the window and Neville laughed when he saw his surprised and confused face. “It’s over midnight. Almost 1.30.” 

“So that’s why you suggested I take a break.” Draco whispered, more to himself than Neville and Neville huffed, shaking his head before starting his job. Cutting gurdyroot was more difficult than it seemed and soon Neville’s eyes were burning from tears, his fingers aching. 

“Nev?” Draco was suddenly by his side, taking the knife out of his hands. There was a tiny smirk on Draco’s lips when he cut the last of the plant up and took the cutting board to the smallest cauldron, throwing it in. The cauldron sizzled for a moment, a big fog of purple coming out of it, and then it died down again. 

“Let me help you.” Draco came closer, helping Neville out of his gloves and discarding them with a flick of his hand. Neville rubbed in his eyes, wiping away the tears on his cheeks and he blushed when he looked up, seeing Draco watching him. 

“It’s the plant, I swear.” Neville muttered, pulling a face when Draco nodded slowly. He yawned again, his eyes feeling small and he frowned when Draco held out his hand. 

“Come on, let’s go home.” 

“I thought you-”

“It can wait till tomorrow. It’s just the last of the details I need to sort out. It will be fine.” 

“Draco, you don’t have to-”

“I know.” Draco answered, a smile on his lips that made Neville’s knees go weak. He took Draco’s hand, standing close to him and Draco apparated them to Neville’s place. 

Neville’s head spun when Draco let him go, tiredness seeping into every bone of his body. Draco looked at him with amusement, guiding him to his bedroom, and Neville was too tired to protest. 

“Lie down before you fall down, sleepyhead.” Draco whispered, gently guiding Neville to his bed. Neville blinked, his head hitting his pillow as his feet were being lifted up. It wasn’t until the cool air touched his foot that he realized what was going on. 

“Was this your plan? Get me tired and then undress me?”

Draco’s face appeared before Neville’s, his expression too hard to read. Neville sighed, his body relaxing into the mattress. He reached out his hand, stroking Draco’s cheek. 

“Go to sleep, Nev.” 

“Stay with me.” Neville slurred, fighting to keep his eyes open. There was a small smile on Draco’s lips but it didn’t reach his eyes. Neville tried to take his hand but missed and Draco shook his head. 

“Not tonight, Nev. Go to sleep.”

“But-”

“Shhh,” Draco whispered, placing a kiss on Neville’s forehead, brushing his fingers through Neville’s hair. Neville sighed, eyes falling closed as a soft kiss landed on his mouth. When he woke up the other day he was alone and he couldn’t really remember if that kiss had been real or just a figment of his imagination. 

The end 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in October of 2019. I found the prompt on SoPrompt on Tumblr. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy.


End file.
